Our Song
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: It is their two year anniversary and a certain someone is missing. -T just in case.


**Summary: It is their two year anniversary and a certain someone is missing.**

**.**

**Suggested Listening**: Our Song **by** Matchbox Twenty (its the bases of the fic so you might want to listen to it XD

.

-_**Our Song**_-

.

Matt groaned as sunlight burned his eyelids and forced him to move, subsequently returning him to the waking world. If he didn't enjoy it so much, he would rethink gaming until the AM hours. He laid under the covers for long moments and listened to the quiet of the apartment. He frowned. Quiet?

He patted the bed beside him and found it lacking an important piece: Mello.

And if Mello was not beside him then there should be an array of noise from just outside the closed bedroom door. That meant—he frowned deeper—that Mello was not home.

Matt was wide awake now, and huffed.

Today was their two year anniversary of being "together"; after knowing each other for over fourteen years. They had not spent the last one together due to a little mishap concerning another mafia family—By the time both of them had been awake, and not puking up blood or hastily mending broken bones, it had been more than a week passed the date.

It didn't appear as though they would be spending the day together this time either. In the back of his mind, Matt wondered if he would be getting another call like the previous year. He shuddered. As infallible as Matt professed to be—he had been terrified.

With his mind now more than awake, and memories better left ignored in the forefront, he threw the covers back and slid from bed only to pause at an odd crinkle sound. Brows furled, he moved the covers and heard the noise again. There should not have been anything on or in the bed to "crinkle".

Matt noticed the little blue post-it note immediately, and bent across the bed to retrieve it. Had it been left there for him? In Mello's tiny, perfect scrawl was:

_~I don't know why sometimes we seem so far apart~_

Matt stared down at the tiny words for a long moment, reading and rereading as if they would perhaps change. He flipped it over to see if there was a reason for it to have been left on the empty space where Mello should have been.

_~Words keep flowing out I wonder what they mean~_

"What the Hell?" Matt scoffed. What _exactly_, did that mean indeed. Perhaps Mello had been doing coursework in bed before he left, to wherever he had galavanted off to? With a careless shrug, Matt dropped the post-it on the nightstand and shuffled from the room and to the bathroom to relieve himself before making coffee.

It was only when he was washing his hands and had looked up to see the state of his hair, that he noticed another blue sticky note—this time on the mirror.

_~And i've been too proud sometimes~_

Matt blinked. Well, once was a mistake, but this was deliberately placed. He flipped it over expecting more of whatever Mello was trying to say, only to find it blank. "Huh..." he carried the post-it with him, his wet fingers dampening the paper and smudging the words.

There was another on the coffee pot:

~_I don't know if someone else could handle me~_

Matt smiled and turned the coffee-maker on. Well, if nothing else, Mello was beginning to write the truth, such as the one on the mirror. He was a handful some days. And very prideful. Matt loved him anyway.

While waiting on the coffee, Matt headed back to their bedroom and to the dresser that held his clothes. Sitting innocently inside the top drawer with his shirts was another note.

_~You're the only one who really sees~_

on the flip side was_, ~you get me~_

"Where are you going with these?" Matt questioned, though he knew no answer would be given yet.

He dressed mechanically, thoughts on his absent blond. He missed him. Matt never realized just how much of his day was taken up by Mello's presence until he was once more gone. He sighed as the coffee-maker beeped and tried to shake off the oncoming gloom.

He would simply do as he usually did when Mello was at work: The internet, and game.

With heavily milk and sugared coffee, he sat at the desk where his laptop resided and was greeted with another note as he flipped open the lid.

_~So help me through this hard time~_

He laughed. Maybe Mello knew his thought process too well also if that particular post-it was there. In his defense, it had been a toss up of games or laptop. Curiosity drove him out of his chair moments later and over to his pile of games, controllers and consoles. Stuck to the PS2 controller was:

_~Oh no, i'm going to be there always~_

Matt shook his head, amused. He needed to change his routine a little. Not today, but soon. He had become far too predictable. With a soft sigh Matt returned to the desk and booted up the laptop. He glanced around the immediate area and did not see any other notes, and for the moment was content _not_ looking for them.

All throughout the day Matt found more and more of the post-its, all with a phrase written on at least one side. They were placed in all of the areas that he used the most and would be certain to see. It both amazed him how much Mello knew his routine, and aggravated him. Perhaps it was a way for Mello to force him to get up and do something unexpected? Was he being boring, as well as predictable? There was no telling where Mello's mind went with this.

Though, Matt had to admit the little notes—despite the curiosity surrounding them—took his mind off of the blonds absence. Well, for a little while at any rate.

By the time dinner rolled around he had a pile of post-its at his desk, no messages on his phone, and had irritably begun to cook. He did wonder if he would be the only one eating that night and had debated only making a small portion out of spite, though a simple glance a the notes stopped him.

Mello had known he would be gone quite a while and had probably gotten up just after Matt went to bed in order to arrange all of this; that was the only thing that stopped him from being petulant. He had just placed the chicken in the oven to finish cooking when he heard the front door being unlocked.

He hurried to his desk to retrieve Mello's little project—he was going to get answers _now_.

Matt held up a handful of the little blue papers as Mello walked through the door, appearing tired but with a mischievous smile.

"What are all these?"

"_The feelings are so strong, this can be our song_." Mello sang softly, with a growing smirk. Matt wrinkled his nose, but for the life of him could not place why those words sounded so familiar—why any of those little phrases, had sounded familiar.

Mello closed the distance, embracing him with a hefty, contented sigh. Wherever he had been that day, had exhausted him.

"Mel?"

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?"

Matt paused, tilting his head back to view his love. "Yeah," he said wryly. "In my car with the stereo blasting. You just blurted it out so randomly I thought you were joking."

A soft blush tinted Mello's cheeks, and he cleared his throat, "I take it you don't remember the song that was playing when you finally got the hint?"

"Um..." Matt blinked. He had not expected that question, but it quickly dawned on him that those lyrics belonged to that very song. Matt, for as annoyed as he had been for Mello being absent on their anniversary, forgave him instantly. Mello could, on occasion, be very sweet.

Mello leaned in, "_This can be our song_-" and their lips touched.

.

-**End**-

.

**AN**: This was written as a gift to my MelMat while she was away. I thought I had posted this, but apparently not, so its a few months late XD

.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make money from the anime Death Note and any lyrics belong to Matchbox Twenty, I own nothing except the idea for the fic.

.

.

**Tell me what you think? **

(you know you want to click the button :D )


End file.
